


painkiller

by dimpleboy



Category: 813606
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy
Summary: 他可以枯萎 可以褪色 怎样都可以但只要我看他一眼万般柔情便会涌上心头





	painkiller

6.  
今天是养母头七的最后一天，李东赫迎着细密的小雨从车里下来，回到屋内就上楼去脱黑色的西装外套，走下楼时，他上身只着了一件单薄的衬衫，脖颈处还湿着一片，也没穿鞋，赤脚走到桌子旁跪坐在养母的遗照面前。

养母是个生的很美丽的女人，李东赫从见她第一面就知道，但以前从未这么认真的观察过她的脸。杏仁状的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的唇微张，露出一个温柔的笑，只可惜这美好的瞬间被凝固在了黑白的相片里。

原来死亡就是这样，像一朵零落在泥泞里的花，人们记得它昔日在阳光下摇晃的风姿，但时间久了，再美丽它也只会缩成一个点，变成记忆里无足轻重的存在。像这张照片一样，曾经鲜活的她留下了惊鸿容颜，但再过久一点呢，关于她的事情，还有谁能记得起呢。李东赫咬着嘴唇，感觉到眼角的湿热，但心却冻在冰天雪地里。

他的养母对他很好，至少在她还活着的时候。离开福利院之前院长告诉他，养母以前出了车祸，伤到子宫导致无法怀孕，李东赫为她感到悲伤，但院长说你更应该感到庆幸。

去的第一天，她为李东赫准备了二楼最大的一间房，按他的喜好布置房间。白色的窗帘，木质的书桌，李东赫躺在比福利院的软好几倍的大床上，感觉一切都不真实。不安的他突然又想起了李敏亨，他曾经就在自己对面躺着，一转头就能看见他安然的睡脸。如果他知道自己现在过的这么好也会高兴吧。

李东赫整个人都泡在离别的悲伤和重生的喜悦中，矛盾又紧张，期待又害怕。

在新家吃第一顿饭的时候，养母做了一大桌子菜，她不停的给他夹菜，最后在他碗里堆成了一座小山。“我也不知道我们小灿喜欢吃什么，所以就都做了一些。我们小灿辛苦了，以后妈妈会好好照顾你的。”

养母把他的名字改成了楷灿，说是咨询专家给起的。他其实并不想换名字，毕竟他已经当了十多年的李东赫了，在别人眼里他也还是那个李东赫，习惯这种事是不会轻易改变的。但他不想让这个可怜的女人伤心，所以他还是妥协了。

从他进门开始，李东赫就能看出她是真得很高兴，嘴角一直没下来过。她摸了摸李东赫的头，温暖的触感从头顶传来，让他舒服的抿起嘴。抬眸又看见她眼角的濡湿，一时间有点不知所措。

“妈妈。”是这样吗？李东赫怯生生的喊。从四岁那年开始，妈妈这个词就好像跟他没有什么关系。但就算他一路踉跄着过来了，再怎么倔强也需要一个柔软的怀抱。就像在天寒地冻里抱团取暖一样，因为忍受不了一个人的冰冷，所以他们才结伴为伍，幼年时李东赫有李敏亨，但现在，他有这个家。终于看见港湾了啊，李东赫突然有点想哭，在漆黑一片的海上漂流了一小段时间后，他终于有了停泊的机会。

“怎么在孩子面前哭呢？今天小灿第一天到家里，你应该高兴才对。”养父瞪了养母一眼，她很快过来反应过来并抽着纸开始擦眼泪，一边道歉一边继续给李东赫夹菜。

像到了天堂一样。李东赫望着眼前其乐融融的场面想，如果不是的话，那也得像做一场悠长的梦一样，一直不会醒来就好。但悲伤的故事从来就不会戛然而止，它们没有预告纷至沓来，最终戳破了李东赫臆想的泡泡。

李帝努并不是故意泄密的。

李帝努的警察爸爸是个善良的男人，小时候跟他一起骗着妈妈把流浪狗捡回来养，差点连人带狗被妈妈一起丢出家门。后来爸爸跟他们说，想领养一个孩子，给李帝努添一个哥哥。李帝努当时很开心，因为小朋友们都说爸爸妈妈可以生出弟弟妹妹，却不能生出哥哥姐姐。但李帝努不一样，他的爸爸办到了。

虽然后来不知道为什么哥哥不回来了，爸爸也常常跟他讲哥哥的事，说哥哥有多么优秀，多么努力。他知道那个哥哥的名字是李敏亨，是比他高一年级的学长。他的名气比爸爸夸赞的还要大，几乎是校园里的风云人物。

爸爸也告诉他哥哥的事要对所有人保密，他很会保守秘密，所以他一直都不曾在别人面前骄傲的提过，那个优秀的李敏亨差点成为我的家人。

但李东赫还是知道了，就在课间李帝努和李敏亨发短信的时候，他一把抢过李帝努的手机，问李敏亨为什么喊李叔叔叫干爹。李帝努不会撒谎，所以全盘托出。他真挚的跟李东赫道歉，可东赫还没听完就冲了出去。

当李东赫还是个孩子的时候，他确信自己绝对不是一个自私的人，他从来不争不抢。就算是别人喜欢自己的东西，他也会咬着牙给他。金老师曾经偷偷拉着他的手对他说：“我们东赫自私一点也是可以的，有时候不用让也是可以的。”

不用让，怎么能不让呢？

课间收到一盒巧克力软糖，生日礼物得到一个泰迪熊娃娃，或者上体育课穿了一双新的运动鞋。别人看见的时候，总会感到很奇怪的问他“谁给你的？福利院里有这种待遇吗？别人看你可怜施舍的吗？”

没人会觉得这是他理所应当得到的，所以不要再说不用让这种话了，他只是在别人明目张胆抢之前保留一点仅有的自尊罢了。不让的话他又会有什么样的下场呢？异样的目光，攻击性的冲撞，或者是称作开玩笑实则是霸凌的行为。他太弱小了，就算是李敏亨在身边，他们也只是没有反抗力气的孩子。

但李东赫身体里确实有什么东西开始变了，在时间推移里把他变成了一个自私的小气鬼，什么都爱在心里计较。他会因为黄仁俊过得幸福而嫉妒，会因为李敏亨有很多人追而惶恐，甚至在收到领养通知想着终于可以离开福利院了。很没良心，不是吗？

他知道李敏亨喜欢他，他也喜欢李敏亨。可他真的高兴的快疯了，一想到自己能有一个家他都激动的忘乎所以了。所以为什么现在又要拿镜子对着李东赫的脸让他看清事实呢？

看清李敏亨为了他而选择了留下，看清因为爱李东赫而李敏亨愿意继续做他的保护神，但同样的境遇下，李东赫却毫不犹豫的离开了他，看清在进入楷灿的角色后，李东赫多么全心全意的扮演着另外一个人，好像真的忘记了李敏亨的存在。

李东赫想现在就出现在李敏亨面前，抓着他的领子质问他“你以为你是谁，你凭什么为我放弃那些，你有没有问过我的意见？”可真的到了李敏亨的教室门口，他又不自觉的停下了脚步。其实答案一直都很清楚，面对李东赫，李敏亨从不掩饰内心，他恨不得把自己拥有的一切都捧到李东赫面前，所以再问一遍又有什么意义呢。

践踏了你的真心，所以这是我的报应吗？李东赫后知后觉的想。

李东赫从那天起变得内敛起来，就像第一次到福利院的那个样子，沉默寡言，对谁都充满着戒备心。

“东赫啊，一起吃饭吧？”李敏亨主动到李东赫教室门口等他，他却磨磨蹭蹭了很久才出来，去食堂的路走了一半，他就说肚子不舒服然后躲进厕所捱过了整个午餐时间。

李敏亨不知道李东赫为什么躲自己，但好像也不只是躲自己，以前跟他关系比较好的罗渽民李帝努黄仁俊，全部都是他的躲避对象。

李帝努知道李东赫性情大变的原因大概是因为自己泄露了秘密，所以很快去跟李敏亨坦白，李敏亨的面色随着坦白慢慢沉下去，让李帝努紧张地打寒战。结果闷了半天，李敏亨只留下一句“放学一起堵东赫。”

 

“李东赫，你怎么了嘛？干嘛总躲我们？”他们一堆人拥在楼梯拐角，黄仁俊首先跳到李东赫背后，细长的手臂绕过李东赫的脖子，开玩笑似的说“是不是因为我常常锁你喉啊，大不了以后我不对你这样了嘛。”

“是啊，我们是朋友嘛，有什么事可以一起解决啊。”李帝努的手抚上黄仁俊环在李东赫肩上的手，被黄仁俊瞪着眼反手一巴掌拍掉。

“东赫，大家都很关心你。”

李东赫抬起头对上李敏亨的眼睛，他乌黑的瞳仁像圣杯上镶嵌的宝石，李敏亨也在望着李东赫，那双跟普度鹿一样水灵灵的眼眸，好像下一秒就要滴落泪珠。

“东赫，你不用自责，我有我的选择，你有你的选择，我们现在不是好好的吗。”很没说服力的说辞，但却一丝丝撼动着李东赫颤抖的心。李敏亨的手揉了揉李东赫的头，温柔的话语仿佛化成太阳神阿波罗为爱人达芙妮撩拨的琴声，但李东赫很快意识到这个比喻的不当，阿波罗的心上人只是丘比特的恶作剧罢了，一个追逐，一个逃跑，最后痛苦的化成一棵树，永远都无法以人的模样相见。

“你们在说什么啊，还是快走吧。”罗渽民一脸生无可恋，放学的孩子们争先恐后的挤进拐角，让他差点从楼梯上摔下去。

“对不起…我不会再那样了，走吧。”

大家好像把一切都说开了一样，第二天那个开朗的李东赫就回来了。可是好景不长，得来不易的幸福生活还没食髓知味，又像过山车一样急转直下。养母去世了，就在李东赫暑假回济州岛的那段时间，车祸后遗症复发，当天夜里走的，尸体也跟着火化了，李东赫甚至没有见到她最后一面，好像所有的美好都是一夕之间坍塌的。

好在李敏亨还在他身边，他越过城区找到家里来，而自己像溺水的人抓住救命稻草一样抱着他，积蓄的眼泪也忍不住洒在他身上。我爱你，李东赫听见他说。我也爱你啊，李敏亨。他想跟着李敏亨走，但他不能，养父也很难过吧，毕竟那也是他疼爱的妻子。李东赫只能站在门口，挥手和李敏亨告别。

7.  
高三开学后李敏亨忙的连饭也不能和李东赫一起吃了。但李东赫却感到很庆幸，因为自己也不用一边应付孩子们一边还要费心在他面前伪装。

开学后李东赫变了一些，不管是心理还是生理。不再像以前一样和其他三个孩子勾肩搭背的出校门，而总是一个人背着书包慢慢从教学楼穿过操场。他的目光很少聚焦，漫无目的的从天空飘到远处的大树，又从大树飘到操场上打篮球的孩子身上。

他的记忆总是倒退回到小学，想着这里的操场跟他小学的操场差不多，是幻觉吗？他揉揉自己的眼睛。发现其实又不太一样，这里没有那个大嗓门胖阿姨开的小卖部，也没有刚从冰柜里拿出来的可乐，更没有每天一起放学的李敏亨。

李敏亨…李敏亨…

李东赫红着双眼一遍又一遍的念着李敏亨的名字，仿佛这样就能从他的名字里汲取力量。李东赫知道自己在长大，只是这个过程太痛苦了，比破茧成蝶还要痛苦百倍。

李东赫低着头走出校门，听到了一声男人的呼唤。

“小灿。”

银灰色捷豹前站着一个看起来很年轻的男人，那是李东赫的养父，可他的样子不威自怒，让李东赫在阳光下都冒着冷汗。

第一次撞到他时，李东赫为了给他擦衣服而不小心碰到了他的手，骨节分明的手生的白皙又好看，但当他抚上李东赫的背时，却带着欲盖弥彰的挑逗，暧昧不清的暗示，让他恶心和恐惧。

养父说他很爱李东赫，的确是实话。养母的头七还没过完，他就把李东赫叫进自己的房间。两个人沉默的站在梳妆台的镜子面前，李东赫的房间也有一块一模一样的，像是复制粘贴一样，让李东赫心里生出一些惊讶。养父意味不明的表情倒映在镜子里，让李东赫后背一凉，差点想拔腿就跑。

“爸爸，怎么了？”

男人的眼睛因为李东赫的称呼而燃起了光，像黑暗里突然点亮的火把，在一片漆黑里显得温情脉脉。

他摸了摸李东赫的头，又用那双柔软的大手紧紧地握住李东赫的手腕。男人低头伏在他耳边问“小灿知道这是什么吗？”

滚烫的鼻息喷到李东赫脖子上，激的他缩了一下，养父又重复了一遍问话，但失了一半的耐心。他随即点头说“这是镜子。”

养父的手指在李东赫的手腕上周旋，痒痒的，让他有些反感。

“不对，这是钥匙。”细碎的笑声从牙缝里蹦出，有种按耐住激动的意味，养父的手慢慢移到李东赫的腰上，顺势从背后抱住了他。

“爸…爸？”李东赫睁大了眼睛不知该如何是好，现在发生的一切还在不停地冲击他的心脏，他看着镜子里自己手足无措的表情，试图挣开那双手。

“这是打开门的钥匙。”养父把他抱的更紧了，嘴里也还在发出那种诡异的笑声，然后李东赫看见他缓缓把镜子打开，后面被凿空的墙里是另一块镜子，双面镜，从这个地方望去，刚好可以把李东赫的房间一览无余。

李东赫觉得自己像是在做梦，他闭上眼，告诉自己事情不会是他想的那样。

“小灿…爸爸好爱你……”养父覆在李东赫背上亲吻着他的耳尖，李东赫一边呢喃着“不是这样的…不是这样的”一边挣扎着想要逃跑。泪水因为害怕而从泪腺里涌出，滴答滴答落在地板上。

“你别怕，小灿，爸爸第一次见你就真的好喜欢你…好喜欢……好喜欢…小灿…好爱你…”养父用力的箍着李东赫的手，比起自己他还是太瘦弱了，尽管在怀里拼命挣扎，自己还是能够牢牢控制他。

僵持了很久，李东赫的脑子里变成一片混沌，耳边不停传来养父说爱他的话，他有一瞬间差点混淆这到底是爱还是畸形的占有。他的眼睛红的像要滴血，镜子里映出他剧烈的晃动的身体，因为惯性而带着身后的人跪倒在地上，他的头发乱糟糟的，涨红的脸上挂着纵横交错的泪痕。“不是这样的，我要的爱不是这样的。”他想大声哭喊，喉咙却痛的发不出声音。

他无力的垂下头，额头磕在地上发出咚的一声，养父还抱着他重复的说着那些话，像魔怔了一样，可李东赫一句也听不到，耳朵像耳鸣了一样，嗡嗡作响，他想抬起头，却发现连睁眼也变的困难了，索性疲倦的闭上了眼睛。

可是这样他又会想到李敏亨，想起他在全校师生前做演讲的样子，想起他一阵风穿过走廊留下洗衣粉清香的味道，想起他清爽的头发和干净的微笑。你为什么总能生活在阳光下呢？好像从来不会有烦恼，也不会沾染上脏东西。连老天爷也偏心你吗？李东赫在心里问他，可得到的只有残忍的寂静。

“小灿帮帮爸爸吧，我真的太喜欢你了，我每天都只能在镜子里看着你，你写作业的样子好可爱，洗完澡只穿了短裤的样子好可爱，你睡觉的样子也好可爱，我每天都在想，睡在我身边的不是那个女人是你就好了。”

那个女人？原来一起生活了那么多年，爱了你那么多年的妻子，只是随随便便的那个女人。所以她死了没多久你就要抱着我说这些恶心的话。

李东赫冷笑一声，感觉泪水已经流不出来了，心脏还像泡在水里一样发涨，四肢也麻木的使不上劲，他已经没有办法挣扎了，像任人摆弄的娃娃一样，他任由养父把他拖到床上。眼睛空洞的望向挂着月亮的窗外的天空，他感觉到睡衣的纽扣被人小心的解开，一个冰凉的吻落到他的腰上，他突然想起了以前和李敏亨一起看流星的晚上。

他们半夜从房间里溜到走廊上，忍着困意等待着那些转瞬即逝流星雨降临，可当时他根本不知道那些都是骗人的，什么让你愿望成真都是别人编出来的谎话。所以现在梦想支离破碎了，也不能怨曾经的自我催眠的美丽臆想。

养父的动作也不是一直温柔的，他像个自我矛盾的个体，一会儿担心李东赫疼的受不了，一会儿又发了狠一样的操弄他，李东赫把头闷在被子里逼自己不发出声音，眼眶热的发烫，呼吸也因为憋着难受而紊乱的像哮喘突发。强忍着也不行，他只能把身后的人想象成李敏亨转移注意力。如果是敏亨哥的话，再疼他也是可以忍受的，无论敏亨哥提什么要求他也会乖乖配合的。

他闭着眼一丝不挂，任由养父从背后环抱着他，手掌细腻的抚摸着他的后颈，那像黑天鹅般优雅的颈线，一寸一寸染上灼热滚烫的温度。敏亨哥——李东赫张着嘴无声的呼喊。

“唔…嗯……咳咳……”身下的动作变得更加剧烈，李东赫捂嘴咬紧了牙关。感觉到骨头都要被撞碎了，可达到高潮后的人似乎还不满足，轻轻啃咬着李东赫的脊背。巧克力色的肌肤在月色下像裹了一层蜜，他餍足的舔舐着，发出了一声轻哼。

“小灿，好爱你。”

闭嘴，去死吧。李东赫的脸不可控制的皱成了一团，如同他被狠狠捏碎的心脏，他终于忍不住呜咽着啜泣了起来，像积攒了许久的委屈终于爆发一样，滚烫的泪水划过他的脸颊，身下纯白褶皱的床单浸湿成一片白玫瑰花瓣。

你真没出息啊，连假装也做不到。听到那陌生的声音，李东赫清楚的意识到那不是李敏亨，跟他做爱的不是李敏亨，他觉得自己好脏，全身像被蚂蚁爬一样，他痛苦的颤抖着，眼睫毛上的泪在夜色中凝成了一颗璀璨的水珠。

好想听李敏亨的声音，好想让李敏亨贴在他耳朵边轻声细语。那些珍贵的话像是从中世纪传来的圣洁钟声，能把他全身的污秽都洗涤干净，他好像不再是现在这个不停哭泣的李东赫了，他成为了他的光，一刹那从绝望的深渊里透了过来。

李敏亨，救救我，如果世界上真的有英雄的话，李敏亨，如果你是我的英雄的话，救救我吧。李东赫捂紧双眼，任由泪水肆无忌惮的往下淌。

 

第二天李东赫迟到了，后门被锁了他只能从前门进来，他埋着头尽量不引人注意，却还是被班主任厉声叫住了。

“东赫啊，迟到了该怎么办你应该知道。”  
“嗯。”

迟到的人要在走廊罚站，这是以前就定下的规矩。李东赫很安静的保持着低头的姿势转身出去，步子迈得很缓慢，罗渽民看着李东赫的背影隐隐觉得他哪里不对，但想了半天也想不出来哪里不对。

下午第二节课是体育课，男生都挤在厕所里换衣服，熙熙攘攘的人群中，只有李东赫静静地站立着没有动作。

“东赫，你不换吗？”罗渽民一股脑把卫衣脱掉，看起来瘦弱的少年没想到还有几块腹肌，一群人嘻嘻哈哈的在旁边打趣，顺便还摸上一把。

“我最后换吧。”李东赫站在角落，脸藏在窗户下面的阴影里，不显露表情。罗渽民被起哄的人簇拥，虽然腼腆害羞地笑着，桃花眼却闪闪亮亮，像瞳孔里缀着零星的光。

李东赫看着前方镜子里的自己，不会笑，灰扑扑的脸上只有一双无精打采的圆眼睛，没有明朗的下颚线只有肉肉的脸颊，到底有什么好喜欢的呢？

李东赫拽着自己的衣服下摆，试图不去想昨晚的事情，胃里泛上来一股酸涩，他转过身硬生生把它咽下去。

“诶——”黄仁俊不知道什么走过来的，突然搂上李东赫的肩，右手用不大不小的劲儿拍了一下李东赫的肚子，了然于心的挑了挑眉。“我们东赫也有腹肌啊，只是低调不想露给大伙儿看，是吧？”

“真的？”大伙儿都瞪大了眼，满脸都写着不相信。

“真的，一整块的那种。”

“黄仁俊！”李东赫刚才好不容易压下去的恶心又被黄仁俊这一拍激了起来，他无奈又气愤的吼了一句，身体却没有力气和他动手。黄仁俊看他没反应又熟捻的勾上他的脖子锁喉，李东赫没反抗，只是露出一副不耐烦的表情说了句“你适可而止吧。”

周围的人本来是想看热闹的，听到李东赫的话都知道玩笑开过头真把人惹急了，所以都心照不宣的散了，黄仁俊也没想到李东赫会是这个反应，脸上红了一阵后嘀咕了一声“没意思”就拉着李帝努出去了。

上课铃适时的响起，洗手间里人也散的差不多了。李东赫把门关上，一个人脱掉衣服看着自己发呆，镜子里的自己身上还留着昨晚的痕迹，肩膀上背上腰上，全是红肿的痕迹，但那只是肉眼可见的，更重的痕迹是镜子里映射不出来的，只埋藏在李东赫的内心。

他面无表情的套上室外运动套装，长袖外套完美的掩盖了一切，他对着镜子扯了扯嘴角，露出一个怪异的笑。李东赫，你真是没用，笑他妈都不会笑了，简直比哭还丑。

所以他干脆哭了起来。好像难过的时候李东赫总是忍不住想哭，他情绪的闸口就在泪腺，只要感知到悲伤和心痛，泪水就会像泄洪一样倾洒而出。被欺负的时候是这样，得不到想要的东西时也是这样，好像痛哭一场，那些脏东西就顺着眼泪排泄出来。

哭过后只要用水洗过脸，一切又像什么都没发生过一样。没有死过爸妈，没有进过福利院，没有认识李敏亨，更没有被养父强迫做爱。他是在土里自然扎根无忧无虑生长的花朵，只有和风细雨的轻抚，没有夏日的暴晒和冬日的寒冷。他紧紧的抱着自己，指甲抠的胳膊疼也不放手，东赫啊，你要坚强，他自言自语。

早上出门的时候，养父说下午放学会来接他，他冷着脸没回答，对方就当他默认了。

最后一节下课铃声响起，英语老师匆匆补充了几句就合上课本出教室了。老师一走，说去打架的、约网吧打游戏的声音都有，孩子们嬉笑着收拾书包，把桌子椅子弄得哐当作响，整个教室都闹哄哄的。

罗渽民倒是不急，今天他值日，等会儿还得留下来打扫卫生。所以他一边悠闲的和李帝努聊天一边弯着腰整理书包，等人都走的差不多了他才起身拿着抹布去厕所清洗。再回来，李东赫还孤零零的坐在教室里。

“东赫，还不回家吗？”罗渽民站在讲台上，一边擦着讲桌一边抬头问他。

“呃…不急。”李东赫从来都不擅长掩饰自己，尤其是在最熟悉的朋友面前。果然，罗渽民一看他那别扭的表情就知道李东赫有事瞒着他，但也没立马说出口，而是装作若无其事的样子继续问他。

“那你跟你爸说了吗，他会不会担心。”

“可能吧？”李东赫低着头玩着手指，教室的灯一半开一半关，他坐在中间，倒像是那条分割明暗的边界线。

“可能？咱们学校不准家长随便进啊，他要是不放心来找你怎么办？”

“他不能进来最好。”李东赫用只有自己能听到的声音小声嘀咕，手张开又握成拳头，指甲都陷进肉里，留下了一排鲜红的印记。

“我没事儿，真的，你不用管我。”李东赫扬起脸，冲着罗渽民挤出一个明朗的笑容，罗渽民看的愣了一下，也不好再说什么了，继续自己干自己的事。

离开学校的时候教室挂钟指针指向六，他从学校出来后又在街上随便转悠了几个小时，终于累了才披星戴月的往家走。养父在二楼的窗户里看着他从马路的一边晃悠到另一边，抬起腿无念无想的踹了一脚路边的花坛，又重心不稳的往后一个踉跄，然后自我嘲讽的大笑起来，像个疯子一样。

“你去哪里了？你知道我在你校门口等了多久吗？”一进门李东赫就听到养父站在楼梯上冷冷的说。他当然不知道，他和罗渽民分别后从后门翻墙出来的，就是为了躲他。

“小灿，你还好吗？是不是我昨晚…我太高兴了，所以没轻没重的，我保证下次绝对不会让你那么疼了。”养父换了另一副愧疚的模样快步走到李东赫身边，亲昵的抚摸他的背。

李东赫讪笑着看着他，“下次？不会有下次的！”他恶狠狠的把怨气都倾倒在他脸上，把书包重重砸在地上就要上楼，养父连忙从后面抱住他，带着哭腔的声音颤抖着落进李东赫的耳朵里。

“小灿，爸爸真的很爱你，你不能这样对我，你不能离开我，我不允许！”他的语气好像卑微到了骨子里，可李东赫只觉得毛骨悚然，他更用力的挣扎了几下，身后的人也抱的更紧了一些，他叹了口气，想着又是一场无果的博弈，刚要开口劝说他就感觉两脚一软顺势跪倒在地上。

他回头对上养父通红的眼睛，他手里明晃晃的针头在吊灯照耀下发出冰冷的光芒，随着麻醉剂混进血液在身体里循环，他感觉他的眼皮越来越重，大脑思考的速度也越来越缓慢。最后他看见桌子上摆着的养母的照片，然后径直倒在了地上。

再次醒来后，他发现自己置身于一个周围只有墙的地方，正对面的墙上有一扇窗户，微弱的光线照射进来，空中漂浮的细小灰尘也清晰可见。脑袋还晕晕的，他想敲敲自己的头，却发现自己的双手被绳索绑着，然后绳索又套在墙上的钩子上。他努力回忆着被麻醉前的记忆，慢慢意识到自己应该是被养父困住了。

“喂，你到底想干嘛？你把我关在这里是什么意思？你知道你这样是犯法的吗？”

他的声音在空旷的房间里回荡着，没有回复，他大骂了一句靠，不耐烦的蹬了一下腿。然后，门被打开了，养父一脸无辜的走了进来。他把剪刀放在门口，然后跪在李东赫面前，一边爱怜的抚摸着他的脸一边跟他道歉。

“小灿，我不是故意要这样对你的，因为你生气的样子实在太可怕了，我好担心你会离开我，所以我只有这样做了。你只要答应我永远不离开我，顺从我的要求，我就立马把你放出来。好吗？”

“假惺惺。”李东赫把脸别到另一边不看他，“囚禁我叫爱我？你到底把我当儿子还是当玩具。”

养父也沉默了，李东赫不懂他在搞什么把戏，犹豫了半天还是转过头来看他，他终于褪下伪装的表情，变回了那个冷漠的施暴者。

“你同学刚才来找你了，你睡了一天没去上学，所以老师叫他找上门了。”养父的目光闪过一丝狡黠，然后他又自顾自地笑起来，走到门边把剪刀捡起来拿到手里，“你可以不用去上学吗？你的同学们不会担心吗，我刚刚告诉他你生病了，你想生多久的病呢，或者，你想让他们知道我们的事，我都无所谓的，你呢，你真的没关系吗？”

李东赫不知道自己已经睡了一天了，脸上立马露出了慌乱的神情，养父得意的做着要把门关上的动作，被李东赫厉声叫停。

“等等！”他咬紧了下唇，半天才憋出一句“来的是谁？”养父没有得到想要的结果不满的看着他，作势又要关门。“我答应你……你先放我出去。”李东赫说出这句话的时候心脏都慢了两拍，像抗议一样，他感觉到了身体里率先作出的反抗的行为，然后便是大颗大颗的泪水，他大概真的无药可救了吧，已经自我放弃了。

李东赫听到养父可怖的笑，眼前白色的墙渐渐变成了熟悉的白色床单，他咬着手掌，呆滞的盯着这片惨白，手腕上血色的勒痕触目惊心，他的泪打在上面，在床单上开出了一朵红色的小花。

“你真的好美，身体好美，肤色也很美，你要是在叫出来就完美了，我喜欢你的声音，那样我会更开心的。”养父一边忙活着挺送下面的物什，一边喘着气说。李东赫咳嗽着装没听到，反而把自己的嘴闭的更紧了。

做完后养父抱着他，摸着他的肋骨一根根的数，夜晚渐凉，把窗户帘都吹了起来，他坐起来说很晚了，要回去自己房间睡觉了。养父嗯了一声，叫他明天不准再跑了。李东赫把窗户紧紧的关上，半晌才点了点头。

 

8.  
首尔已经进入冬季了，李敏亨要备考大学，李东赫基本见不到他。两个人就像断了线的风筝，再也不能在同一片天空里交汇。但老天爷真的很爱捉弄人，在一切平缓向前推进的时候，总是会发生一些让人措手不及的事情，比如，院长在那个冬天走了。

那天李东赫还在上着课，李敏亨就急急忙忙的冲进教室里来拉他，老师和李东赫都一脸的茫然，李敏亨喘着气把请假条拍到老师面前的桌上，然后又返回来跟李东赫说“院长走了。”

李东赫忘记自己怎么被李敏亨牵着手穿过操场，怎么被他拉上出租车，也忘了自己在车上是怎么抱着他哭的泣不成声。李东赫并不畏惧死亡，但他害怕身边的人死掉。以前看到李敏亨睡觉前在胸口画十祈祷的时候他还觉得无厘头，上帝真能眷顾凡人吗？如果祈祷有用的话，那是不是大家都不用努力了。现在他揪着李敏亨的衣袖，求他告诉自己你平时是怎么做的，他要向上帝祈求，带走院长不如带走他吧，可是他也不能去天堂吧。想到这里他又哭的更大声了，犯了那么多错，他好像只配下地狱。

夜已经很深的时候，金老师打发李东赫和李敏亨走，说自己能应付，李敏亨点了点头拉着李东赫就要走，李东赫跟他扭着说不想回家，李敏亨的眼睛里是期待的，李东赫看的明明白白，好不容易能见一面，李敏亨绝不想就这样把李东赫送走，李东赫显然也知道。

“回福利院吧。”李东赫抱着李敏亨撒娇，没有人强迫他，他几乎是急不可待的吻上李敏亨的唇，牙齿相撞，李敏亨害羞的把他推开，挠了挠后脑勺。

“你爸爸不担心吗？需要给他打个电话说一声吗？”

呆子李敏亨。李东赫在心里骂，眼睛却舍不得离开他，贪婪任性的目光赤裸裸的盯着他，李敏亨的脸一片绯红。“不用担心，他不怎么管这些事。”

李东赫赶在李敏亨问出更多问题前用手堵住他的嘴，拉着他的手就往大门走，马路对面停着银灰色的车，车窗玻璃里看不清楚驾驶者的表情，李东赫瞥了一眼后立马拉着李敏亨随便上了一辆出租车。

走进屋子的时候，房间里的孩子们都睡熟了，此起彼伏的呼吸声显示着他们良好的睡眠状态。李东赫拉着李敏亨蹑手蹑脚地走到床边坐下。“一起睡吧。”李东赫笑着脱下羽绒服外套。

“床太小了。”李敏亨按住他脱衣服的手，圆溜溜的眼睛紧盯着李东赫，他呼出的气是凉的薄荷味的，像牙膏一样。夜色入户，窗外的树影投射在地板上，像一团火焰。李东赫的影子凑了上去，融进了李敏亨的影子里。

几厘米的距离里，李东赫小声的回答他“那也没有其他床位了啊。不然我们其中一个人睡地板吧。”李敏亨不做声，竟然真的开始思考这个建议的可行性，李东赫只好直接把他一把按倒。

“睡吧睡吧，啰里八嗦的，明天还上不上学了。”

李敏亨这才安静了下来，小心翼翼的把胳膊探到李东赫脖子下，把他搂进怀里。两个冰冷的个体相拥，竟然生出了许多温暖。

“我们东赫真的长大了呢，以前你害怕让我抱你睡的时候，你还只到我的下巴边，现在已经能平视我了，时间过的真快啊。”

李东赫闭着眼没搭理他，李敏亨又开始自言自语的念。“我最近有很努力准备考试，等我考上大学了就会从这里搬出去了，到时候我可以打工，找一个公寓，东赫也可以过来跟我住，我们可以一起去买菜做饭…”

“你不会做饭。”李东赫冷不丁的提醒他。

“呀…你真是……那我们可以一起看电影，彻夜聊天，上课的时候我给你发信息，下课了带你去吃好吃的……我们真的有很多事情可以一起做。”

李敏亨的话听起来很有诱惑力，李东赫也承认他确实很心动。其实不关做什么事的原因，只是李敏亨愿意把他写进他计划好的未来里，就足够李东赫感动。他睁开眼看着面前这个孩子一样的哥哥，他一本正经的时候总是有超越他年龄的成熟。他知道李敏亨是认真的，所以他感觉自己眼睛里又要漫上水雾，于是一头栽进李敏亨怀里。

“别对我那么好，我不值得。”他的声音闷闷的，李敏亨的心跳掷地有声的钻进他耳朵，像是在为这难得美好的夜晚倒计时。

“别这么说，东赫，我活着好像就是为了你。”李敏亨在李东赫的发旋上轻轻亲了一下，然后闭上眼睡去。

可我不想活了。李东赫掐着自己的大腿忍住说出这句话的冲动，他握住李敏亨的手，无声的对他说对不起，李敏亨，我对不起你。

 

第二天回家得到的果然是养父更用力的惩罚，他已经麻木了，好像自己就是他发泄性欲和怒气的工具，他在做爱的时候像恋人一样指责李东赫的不忠诚，李东赫只觉得好笑。而他的脑袋里全是李敏亨的话，像执念一样，久久的徘徊在李东赫心里，挥之不去。

 

寒假如期而至，李敏亨也正式开始实施他的计划。李东赫的生活有了一点盼头，他一直都在等李敏亨说的接他走的那一天，但偶尔他还是会好想死掉，每次站在窗台边眺望的时候他都在想，如果能飞就好了，从这里飞走的话应该可以看见很美的风景吧，看过一次后再死也不迟啊，他在福利院待了那么多年，也没有怎么欣赏过墙外的景色，现在只是从一堵墙变成了另一堵墙罢了。

但李敏亨是带他攀过高墙的梯子，他这么想，心里就稍微好受一点了。

 

9.  
春天又来了，李敏亨考上首尔大了，李东赫就知道他能做到的，他还成立了一个社团，专门搞hip-hop的，他不知道李敏亨什么时候喜欢上那个的，只觉得真好啊，你在不停的往前进，虽然我早就已经停在原地了。

李东赫高三了仍然没有自己的手机，他好像已经习惯了用座机和李敏亨联系的方式，常常挑养父不在的时间和李敏亨打一通长长的电话，听李敏亨讲大学好玩的人好玩的事，最后互相道一句我爱你。

空闲的时候，李敏亨开始在酒吧里唱歌，虽然不是常驻的，但也有很多人捧场。李敏亨邀请了李东赫很多次，但李东赫知道养父不会让自己出去，所以每次都拒绝了，但李敏亨依然坚持不懈的给李东赫打电话。

“东赫，等会儿来看我演出吗？”李敏亨又站在酒吧外面不安分的啃着自己的指甲，夏天的晚风也很凉，钻进李马克的格子衫外套里，鼓起一个大大的包。

“呃，敏亨哥………”李东赫蜷曲着身体蹲在楼梯下面，李敏亨的声音从座机听筒里传来，他抿着嘴微笑，双手不自觉的握紧了电话线。

半天没有听到李东赫回答，李敏亨紧张的连喘气都小心翼翼，不由得加重了语气，用小孩子讨糖吃的语气说“东赫啊求你了，来吧，我想见你。”

李东赫一想到李敏亨说这句话的样子，心脏就砰砰不停，根本安静不下来，他用手指在地板上画圈，眼角眉梢尽是不可抑制的喜悦。就在他准备说我争取的时候，抬头猛然对上了一双覆盖着阴翳的眼睛。

“爸…爸？”他不是应该在楼上的卧室里吗，他怎么会在这里。

“小灿，聊什么呢笑的这么开心？”养父面无表情的盯着李东赫，“敏亨哥是谁，爸爸怎么没听你说过呢？”

李东赫的眼睛骤然放大，瞳孔里溢满了恐惧，他唯一不想让养父知道的事情，就是关于李敏亨的。他的手渐渐失去了知觉，电话从手里滑落到地板上，发出重重的一声闷响。

“东赫，东赫你在听吗？东赫，东赫你没事吧？”李敏亨还在电话那头呼喊，李东赫却什么也听不清了。

养父直接拔掉了电话线，嘴角扬起了一个诡异的弧度。“小灿以前答应过不会有事情瞒着爸爸的，对吗？”

李东赫颤巍巍的点了点头“对。”

“那如果瞒着爸爸，会有什么后果呢？”养父走到了李东赫面前，在他面前蹲下来，一只手拎起电话砸向楼脚，塑料制品随着巨响顿时粉碎成渣。养父的金丝眼镜下闪过一丝凶狠，但又很快变回那副伪装的慈祥模样，左脸的咬合肌因为兴奋已经开始突突突的抽动起来。

“会受到惩罚。”李东赫说完这句话仿佛用尽了全身的力气，他缓缓闭上眼，再次想象自己是一只鸟，轻轻扇动翅膀就能从那扇窗户里轻易飞出，然后去很远很高的地方，再也不回来。

养父把李东赫牵着上了楼，抱进怀里呼吸着他的味道，仿佛要把他在怀里揉碎一般紧紧拽着他的衣服，“啊…小灿有秘密让爸爸很难过，必须要惩罚你。”

李东赫滚烫的泪从眼角无声无息的淌下来，他用自己都听不清的声音回答“可以。”

他早该明白的，鸟的翅膀从一开始就被硬生生扯断了，连皮带骨的，血淋淋的。可它被幻想蛊惑了，因为看见过广袤的天空，所以不死心的想逃到外面的世界，所以它为自己的无知付出了惨痛的代价——像枯黄无依的落叶一样，它在向往已久的蓝天中飞翔了一秒，然后重重砸到了地上，变成了一团血肉模糊。

李东赫，你真傻，因为上帝的眷顾从来都与你无缘，你何必要挣扎。

双手被绑住吊在床头，后穴被养父毫无怜惜的横冲直撞。李东赫疼的厉害，却又安静的异常。养父不满他的表现，狠狠地咬了一下他的肩膀，他茫然的望着天花板，感觉泥土里的寄生虫正在腐蚀他的内脏。

窗边传来石子敲击玻璃的声音，李东赫下意识的瞥了一眼，白色窗帘透着新安置路灯暖黄色的光芒，除此之外没有异常。

我又在妄想了…李东赫在心底暗自嘲笑自己，突然，巨大的一声“东赫”叫停了养父在身下的喘息。

“是谁？那个小毛孩吗？”李东赫没有回答，只是第一次在做爱的时候求养父停下。

“你怕他？”养父撩了撩李东赫额头的湿发，“我不怕他。”他说完不屑的冷笑了一声，继续身下的动作。

对啊，你不怕他。

可李东赫害怕。他害怕李敏亨看见，怕他一脸嫌弃地把自己的手甩开，怕他头也不回地走掉，只留下一句“李东赫，你真恶心。”他感觉心脏开始剧烈疼痛起来，比以往的每一次都凶狠，这样的迟钝感让李东赫明白了，李敏亨才是让他彻底失去希望的致命一击。

以前在福利院，李敏亨是李东赫的救世主，他把他从泥泞里拯救出来，带他去繁花似锦的梦境，在他没有了解这个世界之前竭尽全力护他周全。但当李东赫长大后，他知道李敏亨也会有无能为力的一天，他可以说最美好的未来给自己听，却不知道等那一天李东赫等的度日如年。

像现在这样，他被按在身下折磨，也只能装作甘之如饴。为什么一定要折磨我呢？为什么一定要让我把爱变成恨呢？为什么我不能拥有最平凡的幸福呢？李东赫像个求知欲旺盛的孩子一般，抛出一个个疑问，又苦苦追寻着这些问题的答案。

李敏亨的喊声又在窗外响起，像石头一样砸进李东赫的心底激起一圈圈涟漪。

10.  
传被告人——

审判长坐在高高的法庭之上，深色的法袍象征着不容一丝欺骗的严谨和肃穆。他半眯的眼睛在状纸和形同枯槁的李敏亨之间审视，精明的表情隐藏在半垮的金丝眼镜下。

整个空间的气氛仿佛降至冰点，陪审员们紧张的目光都聚集在审判长身上，安静等待他发话，不久庭上传来指尖轻扣桌面的声音，以及他一板一眼的质问：

“被告者为了救受害者冲进房间最后将其养父杀死的情况是否属实？”

李敏亨的身板很瘦，整个人套在宽大的青绿色囚衣里显得更加孱弱。听见审判长问话，他抬头直勾勾的望进正前方那双眼睛郑重的回答。如临深渊的感觉强烈的包裹着他，像感知到他脚下的冰面正在发出开裂的响声，而他能做的只有等待一样。但如果是为了李东赫的话，他会义无反顾的跳进冰冷刺骨的海水中。

“对。”

“嗯…继续。”审判长努努嘴，钢笔笔盖旋进笔帽，盖紧时发出清脆的响声。

“我听见楼上有动静，所以砸窗翻了进去，上楼以后我发现他的养父正在…正在侵犯他…”说到这里，李敏亨的肩膀肉眼可见的颤抖起来，仿佛在忍住心底的愤怒，但他的声音分明带着哭腔，面色也染上一层悲凉。“所以我冲过去拿起那把拆信刀杀了他养父。”

旁听席传来了一阵骚动，也许是对李东赫的遭遇表示同情，也可能是对李敏亨这样冲动的行为的质疑。审判长没有受到影响，朝左边方向看过去：“换证人。”

离开席位时李敏亨与被带上来的李东赫刚好对视，像调慢了速度的电影画面一样，短暂的交汇在李敏亨眼前播放。从自首那天起他就没见过东赫了，所以此刻李敏亨强迫自己目不转睛的盯着他，像要把眼前人的面庞嵌进自己的脑海里。

李东赫的脸很憔悴，病怏怏的。不舒服吗？李敏亨想。看着李东赫本来还算可爱的圆润下巴也瘦没了，李敏亨又气又难过在心里默念：你真是不折不扣的傻瓜。但还是泄了气对李东赫露出了一个安慰的微笑，跟以前一样，代表着没关系，我很好。李东赫努力地想回他一个笑，却只是机械的扯了扯嘴角，像哭一样。

李敏亨突然觉得一切也没那么糟糕，只要李东赫还在这个世界上，他还能远远看到他，就已经足够了。

“证人请陈述证词。”

李东赫站在法庭中心的时候，感觉就像那年参加的歌手大赛一样，他紧张的手心冒汗，嘴唇发白，他知道身后有无数的眼睛盯着他，可一想到李敏亨也在旁边注视着他，他就没那么紧张了。李敏亨真的对我很重要不是吗？他话还没说出口，眼眶就泛起无力的酸涩感。

“那天晚上……我…我的养父，其实从养母去世后…就一直对我……动手动脚……有时候还……”

讲到难以启齿的部分，李东赫闭上眼握紧了双手，那种渗入骨髓的不安感和羞耻感又像暴风骤雨般席卷而来，他就这样无依无靠的站在风暴中心，颤抖着迎接痛苦降临。好像永远也不会消失一样，那些恶心的触感像密密麻麻的小虫爬满他的身体，甚至钻进他的心里，一点点把他啃噬殆尽。

他抿紧唇不想再说了，不想在众目睽睽之下再说起自己肮脏又丑陋的过去，像剥开一层血肉一样，那是他无法承担的苦痛。指甲已经掐进手掌肉里，李东赫像个做着噩梦的孩子，眼睫毛轻微翕动，没有人来叫醒他，他就这样被梦境不停折磨着。

“别让他说了！”李敏亨吼着想站起来，可全身的力气已经支撑不住他的双腿了，他只能扶着桌子半跪在地上，虚无缥缈的双眼里蓄着晶莹的泪花。十八岁的少年本该意气风发，而此时的李敏亨更像是暴雨里冲刷过的残枝败叶，濒死，衰败，了无生气，好像马上就会消逝。

“我都已经认了，人就是我杀的，那个人渣本来就该死！我只恨，我只恨我没早点把他给杀了！给我判刑吧，现在就判！多少年都行，只要别再问他了…求你了！”

李敏亨的声音像投入平静水面的一颗巨石，庭下渐渐兴起的喧嚣就是中心里漾出的一圈圈波纹。审判长不动声色的瞄了李敏亨一眼就没再看了，一边郑重其事的敲了敲锤子，一边高声说“肃静，请遵守法庭秩序。”

他对下跪的少年不是没有恻隐之心，可这种情况他见的太多了，如果人人都因为感性而无视法律，那正义的天平又会出现怎样的偏差呢？他在心里谨记自己的身份，暗示自己要公正的进行审理。但看着两个年幼的孩子挣扎在绝望的泥沼中，他的心又突然刺痛了一下，但那痛感就像雨后的彩虹一样，很快便消逝了。

李东赫的泪水从听到李敏亨的怒吼时就控制不住了，他羞愧的无地自容，也清楚的知道自己又一次在无畏的李敏亨面前败了，败得一塌涂地。李敏亨可以为他牺牲掉所有自尊和光明，可自己连按约定把那些话说出来的勇气都没有。胆小鬼李东赫，你该怎么面对李敏亨呢？你该怎么面对他的爱呢？就凭你胆小自私的李东赫，怎么配的上他。

庭审结束，李东赫又一次看着李敏亨被人带走，但他这次没有回头，也没有说，东赫别怕。李东赫也走了，走出那个让他窒息的空间，他站在走廊上大口喘气，窗外的天空蓝的像一块光滑细腻的绸缎，那么纯粹的色彩，刺的他双眼生疼。他背靠着墙缓慢蹲下来，埋着头发出让众人纷纷侧目的号啕大哭。

他的李敏亨完了，李敏亨这辈子就这么被他毁了，他后悔了。

以前李东赫每次被折磨的时候也想过逃跑，可后来就接受了，他为什么要逃呢，这是他自己的家，妈妈没有了，但他还有爸爸，即使身体那么痛，他也会告诉自己，爸爸至少还是爱你的，他只是太爱你了。李东赫就像一个积极的悲观主义者，在很多人眼里就是所谓的白痴。在福利院里度过的艰难时光教会了他爱有多么来之不易，但当爱像没及时放入冰箱而变质的牛奶，就不再值得留恋的道理他还是不懂，所以他现在知道了，他活该。

 

十天后判决书下来了。正当防卫过当致他人死亡，应判处三年有期徒刑以上，七年有期徒刑以下。李敏亨已年满十八周岁，但过失杀人属实，判处三年零六个月有期徒刑，立即执行。

李敏亨入狱后李东赫搬回了曾经居住的福利院，院子里的花到了冬天都枯萎了，他扶着金老师出来散步的时候说明年要重新栽种一些。他每个月都会坐车去看李敏亨，虽然他每次都拒绝探监，但李东赫仍然坚持，后来还开始写信给他。

第一年时李敏亨从来不回信，李东赫寄过去的每一封都像石沉大海一样没有音讯。直到第二年春天，李东赫写了很长一封信给他。信里告诉他福利院新接收了一批孤儿，其中有两个特别像他们两个小时候，性格上，行为举止上。他突然想李敏亨想的厉害，梦里好像回到了初见的那个春天，那扇生锈的铁门通往一个家，李敏亨站在二楼好奇的打量初来乍到的他，连身边吹过的风也是一样的温度。院子里自己新栽的花都开了，香气扑鼻，孩子们都跑来偷摘，被他抓到过好几次，狠狠训了一顿才见效。黄仁俊和李帝努跑到国外把婚结了，差点没把李警官气死，不过李警官后来也接受了，还送了他们新房当作结婚礼物。总之有的没的扯了很多，但信的末尾还是那句话：你过得好吗？我很好。我在这里等你。

一周后李东赫突然收到回信了，从拿到信的那一刻起，他的心脏就狂跳不止，他好不容易忍耐着走到二楼的窗边才把信拆开：

东赫，知道你过得好我也觉得很好，替我跟帝努还有仁俊贺一声喜，我真的很替他们高兴。虽然很对不起你，我还是想说，不必等我，你还有大好时光。

李东赫读完后半喜半恼，立马坐到书案前提笔写信，无非是强调自己愿意等着，那些大好时光他可以一个人去过，但绝对不会好过跟李敏亨在一起的时光。你自己安排好的未来，怎么现在又要反悔。

就这样你来我往纠结了一年，李敏亨已经不会再劝李东赫放弃他了，他知道自己在这种事上永远磨不过李东赫。

新年时他答应了一次会面，李东赫穿着最好看的衣服去见他，却在四目相对时还是忍不住红了眼眶。

“东赫，谢谢你。”李敏亨在那边勾起嘴角笑了笑，乌黑的瞳仁倒映着李东赫的脸庞。

“李敏亨，该说谢谢的人是我，谢谢你出现在我李东赫短暂的人生里，我的命是你的，我的心也是你的，下半生都是你的。我不会再想死了，我决定，以后为了你活着。”李东赫边说边哭，哭了一会儿又笑了出来，表情着实有点别扭，旁边的狱警完全看不明白。

因为只有李东赫和李敏亨明白，这是他们的约定。

那天晚上李敏亨因为担心李东赫出事而骑着自行车赶到了他家楼下，而李东赫万念俱灰的时候视线落在了床头柜的拆信刀上，昨晚养父还用它拆过信件。

他扬起了嘴角，顺遂着父亲的意愿呻吟了起来。养父似乎很受用，享受着被取悦的感觉，俯着身体解开了捆绑在床头的束缚带让他叫的更大声一点，李东赫顺势抬手圈住养父的脖子。

“爸爸爱我吗？”李东赫抻着嗓子问，声音像只发情的猫。养父似乎快到达高潮，欲仙欲死的脸一片潮红。

“爱，当然爱……唔…”

只是一瞬间，锋利的拆信刀迅速划破了养父的喉咙，鲜血喷洒了李东赫一身，他慌张起身，拆信刀掉到了地上。养父捂着脖子用被背叛的表情怒视着李东赫的脸，最后无力的倒在了床上，像一具坏掉的娃娃。嘴里想说什么，却全部变成了残缺的音节，混着温热的血液。

李敏亨最后砸窗翻入，可最后找到房间的时候，屋里只剩一具尸体和看起来一碰就碎的李东赫。

他坐在柔软的乳白色地毯上紧紧抱住自己的膝盖，把头整个埋进膝盖和自己身体间残留的缝隙间，寻找着最安全的姿势。鲜血顺着身体滴到地毯上，开出了一朵朵玫瑰花。李东赫从发尾到脚趾尖都在疯狂颤抖，像赤裸坐在冰天雪地里，脸上挂着风干凝结的泪痕，那些歪歪扭扭的痕迹被他擦拭的满脸都是。

李敏亨冲过去抱住了他，听见他细碎的哭声从胸腔里传来。“怎么办…敏亨啊…我该怎么办…我已经活不下去了……”

李敏亨麻木的搂紧了李东赫，怀里的哭声让他的脑子像炸开了一样疼。

“你能活下去的，东赫，为了我，为了我也要活下去，好吗？”李敏亨找来毯子盖在李东赫的身上，像捧着易碎物品一样捧起李东赫的脸，用拇指抹去他眼角的泪，并用眼神告诉他，有我在呢。

 

终.  
李敏亨第三年末出狱的那天，他们一起回了福利院，金老师的年纪也大了，为了她李东赫和李敏亨干脆在福利院留了下来，一个教唱歌，一个教弹琴。李东赫突然明白了，他自己一直苦苦追寻的家其实就在自己眼前，像守护他的净土一样，李敏亨也足够爱他，所以不需要贪恋其他。院里的孩子们都知道两个李老师互相喜欢，总吵着让他们结婚。可结不结婚已经不重要了，重要的是他们永远不会分开了。


End file.
